Desvaneciendo
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Naruto nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran llegar a estos extremos, es más nunca paso por su cabeza que Sasuke pudiera encontrarse en ese estado, y todo como siempre… era su culpa.


DESVANECIENDO

Miro esa figura en el suelo, sangrante.

Nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran llegar a estos extremos, es más nunca paso por su cabeza que él pudiera encontrarse en ese estado, y todo como siempre… era su culpa.

Podía maldecirse mil veces, las cosas no cambiarían, él… naruto uzumaki, aun era débil.

No era necesario decir nada porque su expresión de horror decía lo que sus labios no pronunciaban, estaba aterrado. Aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo con una herida de gravedad a lo largo del todo el pecho que sangraba a borbotones, trataba de aguantar-en vano- el promitente dolor y frio que comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, incluso en una situación así sasuke mantenía aquel porte que siempre le caracterizaba.

Fuerza.

¿Por qué a pesar de todo seguía siendo débil? Débil de tantas formas posibles

Sasuke se encontraba así por un descuido de no más de un segundo, solo eso… un maldito segundo que ahora, se convertiría en el más doloroso de todos aquellos segundos, minutos, horas de sufrimiento pasado. El azabache yacía al borde de la muerte por su debilidad.

Nada en sus memorias, podría superar ese mísero segundo.

Miro a Chokuto en el suelo, y la tomo decidido, nunca permitiría que algo le pasara a sasuke, porque él, el bastardo que ahora pelaba por su vida, era su mundo entero. Todo y cada piensa que lo arma, en todas solo era sasuke y nada más.

Sujeto a Chokuto con fuerza y miro atrás por última vez.

-cuando volvamos a vernos, nos reiremos de esto, sasuke- sonrió con los sentimientos sintiéndole estallar

–nos reiremos tan fuerte de cómo es que llegamos a esto, ¡dattebayo!- voltio la mirada al sentir una lagrima traicionera escapar de sus ojos

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, entre los escombros de la batalla recién terminada, entre los múltiples cuerpos de enemigos de la aldea que tanto deseaba proteger, y camino sobre ríos de sangre entre mezclada, y con ellas la de sasuke.

-no te tardes…- escucho decir con débil voz atrás de él -…dobe-

-¿Cuándo te he dejado esperando, teme? No soy kakashi sensei-

La guerra podía ser cruel, demasiado.

Ahora entendía a pein cuando le dijo que no alcanzaba a comprender, ni siquiera llegaba a imaginar, el verdadero dolor de una. Siempre equivocándose, siempre subestimando, siempre tan dobe, como sasuke le decía, y ahora… aquellos pensamientos idealistas ¿Dónde estaban?

¿En qué lugar se encontraba el naruto que miraba al mundo de un cálido color, donde todo podía ser posible con tan solo intentarlo? Porque quería encontrarlo y partirle la cara.

En sus pensamientos idealistas nunca se imagino caminado sobre ríos de sangre que él había ayudado a formar por tan solo… ver muriendo a "su mundo"… y los que se formarían si algún estúpido se paraba frente a su persona.

-traeré un ninja medico y estarás bien sasuke, vamos hombre solo tienes que aguantar hasta que llegue ¿De acuerdo?

Podía sentir la mirada de sasuke sobre si.

-Quién me crees dobe ¿Tú? Una herida como esta no me matara, será mejor que tú también no mueras.

-hahaha. Será mejor que lo cumplas, porque recuerda que mientras tu vivas yo no moriré, ¡es una promesa!- se dio un golpecito en el pecho y voltio a mirar a sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡naruto uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa! Y tú- señalo a sasuke con su dedo acusador, y cuando iba a terminar su advertencia fue interrumpido

-te estaré esperando, usurantonkachi, quiero que me devuelvas a Chokuto sana y salva-

-¡claro! Volveré pronto teme- Su vista se volvió acuosa a causa de la lagrimas

– ¡Será mejor que cumplas la tuya!- dijo en un grito naruto mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Tal vez si debió haber besado a sasuke cuando tuvo la oportunidad, también le hubiera gustado poder tocarlo y porque no, hasta hacer el amor con él, decirle tantas cosas que por miedo callo y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlas dicho en su momento, vaya aparte de débil e iluso tenía que agregarle a su lista miedica.

Pero, una sonrisa que venía del alma apareció en su rostro y comenzó a reírse divertido, sin duda alguna la mentira encabezaría su lista.

-lo lamento sasuke, creo que no podre llegar-

Giro la mirada a una de sus manos, ya no la sentía pero sostenía con fuerza la espada de sasuke que estaba bañada de la sangre de muchos shinobis y la suya.

-tampoco podre regresarte a Chokuto , lo siento-

Un hilo de sangre se escapo de la comisura de sus labios que estaban estirados formando una sonrisa. Por lo menos consiguió que un ninja medico acompañado de hinata e ino fuera a donde se encontraba sasuke. Su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a tener mucho frio.

-creo que debí decirte cuanto te…- escupió sangre –teme, será mejor que… v…viv…a…s-

El sueño le invadió, apenas podía tener sus ojos abiertos, y diciendo la ultima silaba como un susurro, murió creyendo oír la voz de sasuke llamándolo por su nombre, "¡Que gran manera de morir!" fue lo último que paso por su mente, y su mano libero a kusanagi de su fuerte apretón.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

De repente llego esto a mi mientras releía por no se cuanta vez el doujinshi SasuNaru "kizu"

Espero les gustara como para dejarme un pequeño comentario porque lo estaré esperando.

¡Esperen! Porque esto aun no acaba, falta la segunda parte de… ¿Qué se supone que es esto? … En fin… la parte dos será vista desde la perspectiva de sasuke, espero verlos aquí, por ahí de enero ¿vale?

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Recuerden pedir en sus 12 deseos que haya mas yaoi para el 2012, juntos… lo lograremos XD


End file.
